Fairy Tale in Bottle
Ran from September 4th to September 10th, 2018. As long as human dreams, the fairyland will never disappear. Explore the fairyland and gain delicate suits! There will be a special event map where players can earn Wish Bottles by completing stages. Note: This event will reoccur with more suits. Any leftover will carry over to the next season. Season 1 Magic of Love Listen to Witch's Perfume The little sorceress has a magical bottle, which contains magic perfume. Whoever gets sprinkled with it has the aroma of love surrounded. She has seen many, but she never knew her own flavor of love... First *'Hosiery': Suspicious of Obsession - 130 ::There exists a little witch in the forest holding a glass bottle. ::She values this bottle as much as her own life, and will not trade it for even the most valuable jewels. ::Little witch, why do you adore this bottle so?' asks a curious swallow as it roosts nearby.'' ::'As this bottle holds a most wonderful concoction: a love potion!' she replies, ::'''Once sprinkled, its magic will surround you, capturing your beloved's heart with just a whiff. ::Amazing!' the swallow cries as it flutters down. 'Love comes naturally to some, but for others, it's harder than flying without wings *'Shoes': Hesitated Footsteps - 350 ::This bottle possesses a wonderful magic.' The witch smiles as she caresses the bottle gently. 'So long as there are roses in the world, it will never run empty. ::The chatty swallow spreads the story of the bottle far and wide, and the forest soon fills with visitors from all corners of the world, hoping for a sprit of that magical potion. ::Beautiful maidens and poor beggars, sentimental poets and blunt scholars; The kind witch never refuses. ::A rose for a dose of potion, and its smell differs from person to person. ::The little witch is overjoyed to have smelled so many people's potions. Seeing all of her guests so happy makes her feel equally as happy. *'Gloves': Void Illusion - 490 ::One day, as the witch gathers morning dew as usual, she passes through a thicket of flowers and sees a stranger within. ::He must be a prince!' she whispers to herself. 'His hair is silver as the moon, his eyes as deep as the ocean, and he stands tall as the tallest tree in the forest. ::My honorable guest, why have you come to this place? Have you come to attain a love you believe to be unattainable? ::The human, seeing the witch emerge, smiles as radiantly as the sun. ::I don't have to,' he says. 'I am a prince, and can choose any lover in the world with just a look. Because of this, however, I have never loved anyone myself. ::Then why are you here, your highness? ::I hear there are countless kinds of roses that grow here. I've come to see these roses with my own eyes. *'Hair Ornament': Love Trial - 760 ::Disappointed, the witch walks away, but cannot remove the image of the prince from her mind. She knows full well that her own heart has been captured, that she has fallen for him. ::Now plagued by her own heart, she opens herself to the magic of the roses, and slowly twists open the bottle in her hand. ::I've experienced the scent of so many people's love, but do not know the scent of my own.' She cautiously looks around. 'But is this truly the right thing to do? ::She stares at the bottle, enraptured by its flowing contents. A squirrel overhears her and, scurrying down from its tree, it knocks the bottle onto her clothing. ::Filled with unnatural ecstasy, the witch lifts the hem of her dress and takes off into the forest to look for the prince of her dreams. *'Ears': Nature Whisper - 1020 ::The prince's nose is ambushed by an unprecedented and complicated scent. Fascinated by it, he turns to its source and sees the little witch running at him. ::I have never loved anybody in my life, and I thought it would always be so... ::The prince claps the witch's hand with his own. 'But now I know I was wrong, for I have fallen in love with you.' ::The prince and the witch fall into the depths of love, walking hand and hand through the forest roses and to a grand feast laid out in honor of the prince's newfound love. ::When the witch returns to her home in the forest, she anxiously paces her room in the cold darkness of night. *'Hair': Moony Dream - 1330 ::What is happening to me? I just experienced the love I've always wanted, yet my heart is uneasy, even constricted. That sweet smell of roses... why does it smell so acrid now? ::The witch hugs the bottle, unable to sleep all night. At dawn's first light, she makes a decision. ::I want to give you a test, to see if you truly love me. ::The prince looks gently at the witch. 'You could test me a hundred-thousand times, and I would never retreat, for I love you more than anything.' ::She speaks, 'First, I desire the crystal guarded by the sleeping dragon on the glacier.' *'Handheld (Right)': Inexhaustible Bottle - 1640 ::The prince nods. Taking up his bow and arrow, he mounts his warhorse and leans down to kiss the witch on her forehead. ::I shall bring it back for you. ::A month later, the prince returns with his hair cut short by the beast's claws, his horse lame in one leg, and his bow broken in two... but smiling victoriously, with a gem in hand. ::I have brought the crystal back for you, my love. A fittingly precious gem for a lady as beautiful as you. ::To this, the witch replies, 'But I am not fit to wear this gem, for I am not human.' ::The witch takes off her hat to reveal a pair of wolf ears, her long-hidden fangs also coming to light. Aspects of ferocity hidden behind her beauty: this is the second test. *'Makeup': Love Mist - 2000 ::Whether you are beautiful or ugly, young or old, I will always love you. ::The prince embraces his lover, and places the crystal in the witch's palm. ::He sees the beastly witch through love-struck eyes. For the third test, he renounces his crown and power, and swears to live as a farmer for the rest of his days to prove his love. ::And so, under the guise of a normal farmer and his wife, the two live a happy, ordinary life in a small village. ::But one night, the witch runs out of the village. Back in the forest, she weeps silently as she clutches the glass bottle. *'Dress': Potion Fanatic - 2425 ::The squirrel that had once helped her hears her sobs, and cries out as it emerges from its tree. 'Little witch, what makes you cry so, when you've been living such a happy life?' ::The witch replies, 'Because I must soon give him the final test. My heart has never been in so much pain.' ::Holding up her beloved bottle, one last tear rolls down her cheek. ::As it is a magical bottle, shattering it on the floor will also break its spell. ::After the potion's magic wears off, the little witch returns to her cottage only to find it empty. On the table, a set of course farmer's clothing lies folded. ::The witch understands: she has lost her lover. He was a prince, after all, and he would never return. Second *'Hosiery': Suspicious of Obsession - 2555 *'Shoes': Hesitated Footsteps - 2775 *'Gloves': Void Illusion - 2915 *'Hair Ornament': Love Trial - 3815 *'Ears': Nature Whisper - 3445 *'Hair': Moony Dream - 3775 *'Handheld (Right)': Inexhaustible Bottle - 4065 *'Makeup': Love Mist - 4425 *'Dress': Potion Fanatic - 4850 Sealed Heart Listen to Fairy in Bottle After the fairy was freed from the bottle, she was willing to stay around the boy to help him. The boy, however, cannot see her as a human. First * Hair Ornament: Unchanged Mind - 230 ::A little fairy flutters through the garden, singing happily. ::A passing robin asks, 'Little fairy, why are you so happy?' ::It's my beloved's birthday today!' cries the fairy as she picks pansies.'' ::'''I'll put the prettiest roses on his windowsill as a gift! ::How peculiar, a fairy who loves a human!' says the robin.'' ::''A butterfly stops to join the conversation. 'Fairies should be back inside the forest, and yet here you are picking flowers! ::The little fairy flies over. Her skin is pale as fresh winter snow, and her eyes as bright as the stars. Her little wings glitter beautifully as they flutter. ::But I've never been in the forest before! I have been trapped in a tiny glass bottle for as long as I can remember. ::Oh, my!' cry the robin and the butterfly in unison.'' * '''Gloves: Intense Warmth - 520 ::A human boy saved me,' says the fairy. 'He found the bottle that imprisoned me under leaves and soil, then brought me to his garden and set me free. This is my home now. ::That's incorrect,' says the robin.'' ::'''Your home is the forest, where the flowers bloom far prettier than your pansies, is much better than a puny garden! ::Not wanting to listen any longer, the fairy flies away to continue gathering pansies. ::Stubborn kid, doesn't she know she can't stay with a human forever?' says the robin to the butterfly.'' ::After gathering the most beautiful pansies in the garden, the little fairy waits happily for her beloved to return home. ::She waits all day, until the sun sets, and finally a thin young man enters the garden. ::'''Ah!' The fairy flies in a big circle. 'I forget that my beloved boy has grown up. * Head Ornament: Fleeting Time - 760 ::As soon as the young man enters the home, he notices the bouquet of pansies sitting on the windowsill. ::He says joyfully, 'How beautiful, who gave these to me? It's the most amazing birthday gift I've gotten today!' ::Hearing this, the fairy begins to flutter up and down with pride. ::But the young man cannot see her, for humans are incapable of seeing fairies. ::The young man sets the flowers in a glass vase, but suddenly lets out a melancholy sigh. ::But what good are flowers, when the person I love is surrounded by them every day? If I try to see her myself, she will only turn away from me like a fickle wind... ::The fairy has never seen the young man this upset before. Her own little heart also feels as though it is about to break. ::Please don't cry, my dear. ::You saved me once, now it's my turn to save you. * Wings: Transparent Wings - 1160 ::Such a cold-hearted woman... beautiful beyond words, yet her words are shape like edge. She asks me to prove my love, but what's harder than diamond, but lighter than air? ::Don't fret my dear. I know!' the fairy shouts excitedly as she shouts at him. 'Before you awake and you'll see it on your pillow. ::Heart-broken, the young man eventually falls asleep. ::The fairy kisses his forehead, then removes her own wings. ::From outside the window, a tree that has kept silent all this time suddenly speaks. ::Little fairy... without wings, you will never be able to fly again. ::It is a small price to play to see his tears stop flowing.' says the fairy.'' ::She walks over to the windowsill, and the tree extends a small branch for her to climb onto. ::'''But won't you feel heart-broken, as well? ::The fairy smiles. 'I'm very happy.' * Hair: Flowers Residence - 1540 ::When the young man awakens, he discovers a pair of indestructible, but light as air, fairy wings on his pillow, 'An angel must have heard my pleas!' he cries joyfully. ::The noble lady is in equal disbelief that he was able to find such a thing. She had the wings fashioned into earrings, but quickly set forth a new demand for him. ::Out of ideas, the young man sighs deeply in the garden. The little fairy pokes her head out of a tree and, seeing him dejected, asks, 'My dear, why are you so glum today?' ::Not hearing her, he continues to wallow in self-pity. ::Love is such a cruel but beautiful thing. I'd give anything, and yet she still asks for the impossible of me. Now I must find snow that does not melt in the summer just for a dance! ::He goes to bed troubled yet again, but the next day, he finds a glinting crystal snowflake on his pillow. He holds it up to the light and it shines brilliantly. * Makeup: Glimmer Elf - 1930 ::Very pleased, the lady fashions a ring from the snowflake. ::She says, 'I said I'd go to the ball with you, but how could I go without a necklace that shines brighter than this ring?' ::That night the young man's groans wake the fairy from her sleep. Having given up her heart, she has become feeble and delicate. ::He is in pain,' she says to the old tree. She curls into a ball, looking like a flower bud withering away. 'But I have nothing more to give. How could I help him? ::The old tree whispers, 'Sleep little fairy. I am sure he will think of something.' ::I can't. He saved me, so I should do the same for him. ::Saying this, the fairy smiles and comes up with a plan. Her body begins to emit a beautiful light; she is burning away what remains of her life. * Dress: Warm Memories - 2425 ::The young man discovers an shining pearl on his table. It glows warmly, and resembles the glass bottle he found in the forest long ago. No other jewel could possibly compare. ::Overjoyed, the lady never guessed a penniless suitor such as he could bring her such a rare, priceless necklace. Wearing it, they go to the ball and she is the star of the night.. ::But at the ball's end, the pearl stops glowing. With the fairy's life energy spent, the necklace returns to its original form: an ordinary, little glass bottle. ::You fraud!' the lady screams as she rips it from her neck. She turns to leave, and never looks back.'' ::Dejected, the young man returns to his home. The garden falls into ruin and the pansies never bloom again. As for the glass bottle, it vanishes with the wind at dawn's first light. Second * '''Hair Ornament: Unchanged Mind - 2655 * Gloves: Intense Warmth - 2945 * Head Ornament: Fleeting Time - 3185 * Wings: Transparent Wings - 3585 * Hair: Flowers Residence - 3965 * Makeup: Glimmer Elf - 4355 * Dress: Warm Memories - 4850 Videos Love Nikki-Dress Up Queen Fairy Tale Bottle Category:Events Category:Reoccurring Events Category:Fairy Tale in Bottle Category:Event: Tiered Category:Event: Stages